


it's not exactly pizza hut.

by canniballistics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony own a pizza shop called Pepperony's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not exactly pizza hut.

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing for an askbox fic meme on tumblr.

"Tony!"

He pretends he doesn't hear her at first, too concentrated on something... not as boring. Because honestly, watching pizza cook is the most boring activity in the world. Watching _anything_ do anything that he didn't design is boring as hell, and so he picks up a mushroom, tosses it at the thing that's currently slopping sauce all over the counter.

"DUM-E. Come on. You're killing me. You- What are you even doing? I'm embarrassed. You're embarrassing. I swear, I should," and he grabs a pepperoni, pops it into his mouth, "send you for scraps, build a new oven or something out of you. Maybe then you'd actually get something _helpful_ done."

The robot whirrs sadly at the taunting, its three-pronged hand releasing its grip on the sauce brush and dropping it into the mess just before the door bursts open. Tony hops off the counter as Pepper storms in, her cheeks red and breathing heavy.

"Tony, what are you— I've been calling you for the last ten minutes!" She's more than flustered, flour dusted all over her front and up her arms. "There are customers on the line, and I've been making these pizzas all by myself since coming in- What are you _doing_ back here?"

"Uh." He really doesn't have a good excuse. "Working?" It's awful and they both know it. Pepper just glares at him, and after a few seconds he gives in, throws his hands in the air. " _Fine_ , you got me, I was- I was just coaching our new employee here," there's a gesture to the sad robot, "on the finer arts of saucing the dough. Is that a phrase? I feel like that should be a phra—"

"Get outside and help me, _now_ ," Pepper interrupts, not buying it at all. "This entire thing was _your_ idea, and, and I'm ending up doing all the work!" She stops herself before she can keep going, taking a deep breath and covering her mouth with her hands as she exhales. Once she's got herself settled, she levels a look at him, doesn't even realize the flour dusted across her cheeks. "Come outside to the storefront and help me. Got it?"

He nods his head, hands up in surrender. "Got it. Going. See? I'm going." And then he pauses just before he passes her, narrowing his eyes as he studies her face. "Hm."

Pepper frowns, leaning back just a little and a worried expression on her face. "What? What is it?"

"You've, uh- You've got a little something here," he says, waving his hand at the entirety of her face. "It's a- a white substance? If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were up to something illegal," he teases, mischievous as he grins. "Hang on, lemme just—" Tony licks his thumb, ignoring the loud protest from Pepper as he swipes it across her cheek through the flour across her features. Another lick, cleaning the digit, and he makes a face. "Nope. It's flour. Ugh. And we eat this stuff?"

"Not by itself, obviously," Pepper says, rolling her eyes. But there's a smile on her face, all concern from before gone. "It's usually mixed with, you know, other ingredients and things to give it flavor." 

"God. That sounds like so much work. Whose idea was it to go into the food industry? Someone should- I dunno, slap him." It's self-deprecating, and it's meant to be, and when Pepper laughs, pats her hand against his cheek to pantomime slapping him, he knows that things are good between them. (He also knows that there's now flour on him too, but hey, that's not such a bad thing, right?) Tony leans in to kiss her, and then strides out the door as he claps his hands.

"All right. Pepperony's. Are we ready to open this place or what? I got a good feeling about today."


End file.
